


More than a Feeling

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sort Of, haha yes that one's a curveball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor was just putting the final cup down, sighing at the sight of the single one on the dish rack when the familiar sensation of the soul touch tingled up his spine. A smile broke over his face uninhibited, and he expected the feeling of Yuuri’s touch to ghost over his cheek, or his hand to be wrapped in Yuuri’s embrace. Instead, the touch of his soulmate splayed over his stomach posessively, just the way Yuuri always did when he straddled Victor’s thighs, heat in his deep dark eyes. Heat pooled in Victor’s gut under the touch, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes, hands coming to wrap around the kitchen countertop as he focused on the feeling of Yuuri's hand on his skin, even though they were miles apart.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 194
Collections: Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020





	More than a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Selfcest week - Day 2 - Masturbation. 
> 
> In this verse, soulmates can feel each other’s touch when they’re thinking of each other. Beta read by the amazing [Ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Victor hated being apart from Yuuri, absolutely despised it beyond anything else. He was not sure if it was the soulbond that caused the aching hollowness in his chest, or if the deep love he felt for Yuuri simply made him feel like a part of him was missing, but without Yuuri by his side he just didn’t feel whole. Victor just knew that ever since they had finally found each other two years ago, he had a constant need to keep Yuuri close, preferably within touching distance, which was pretty funny when you thought about it. Either way, just having Yuuri out of sight made him frett, and having to part for any longer period of time was torture. This of course made the current situation of Yuuri spending two weeks in quarantine after coming home from a business trip a nightmare. Yuuri assured him he was fine. He was displaying no symptoms, and in just a few days they would be together again. Victor still heard the sadness in his voice when they spoke, but Victor didn’t point it out. Yuuri was trying to be brave for him, so Victor would return the favour, even though everything about missing Yuuri hurt. 

Victor was just finishing up the dishes, humming softly with the tune playing on the radio. After his video call with Yuuri that morning he had walked the dogs, who were now sleeping in the dog bed, curled around each other. Yuuri had held his hand through the entire walk, even though he wasn't there, and if Victor wore a silly grin looking like a madman, he didn’t care at all.

He was just putting the final cup down, sighing at the sight of the single one on the dish rack. It reminded him too much of the time before Yuuri, of one cup, one plate, one of everything, when the familiar sensation of the soul touch tingled up his spine. A smile broke over his face uninhibited, and he expected the feeling of Yuuri’s touch to ghost over his cheek, or his hand to be wrapped in Yuuri’s embrace, perhaps even Yuuri’s fingers pressed to his mouth softly in a sweet imitation of a kiss. Instead, the touch of his soulmate splayed over his stomach, just the way Yuuri always did when he straddled Victor’s thighs, desire in his deep dark eyes. Heat pooled in Victor’s gut under the touch, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes, hands coming to wrap around the kitchen countertop as he focused on the feeling of Yuuri's hand on his skin, even though they were miles apart. 

Yuuri’s hand stayed right over his navel for just a second, and then it moved up slowly, Victor’s breath’s becoming rapid already from the sheer anticipation of what Yuuri had planned. It had been so long since they had done this, indulged in the pleasure through the soul touch. Touching each other for real held such added intensity, and being able to hear Yuuri gasp and moan, as well as see his expression as Victor made him feel so good he lost all sense of the world, it beat everything. Still Victor had loved this part of their relationship before they met, before they knew each other, and there was a nostalgic safety in it now. There was something so intimate about it, something so close to actually being there with each other even before they could. When Victor had closed his eyes then he could pretend that Yuuri was, that his soulmate was running his hands over his body, and not his own. Perhaps that was why Victor’s eyes fell closed now too, as Yuuri’s hand came up to cup one of his pectoral muscles to squeeze. 

Victor gasped, grip on the counter edge tightening. Yuuri always loved touching his chest, to caress and squeeze and kiss. More often than not, Yuuri left an array of suck and bite marks across them, and more than once had he pushed them together as he sat over Victor’s torso, dragging his cock slowly between the firm muscles. Victor adored it, seeing Yuuri’s lust blown gaze, mouth hanging open as he looked down at Victor, hips snapping as he took his pleasure. He always came all over Victor’s chest and chin, and Victor loved it. 

Yuuri’s other hand came up to cup the other muscle, and Victor whimpered, Yuuri’s thumbs coming to circle his nipples slowly, sending sparks flying down towards Victor’s groin, his erection filling quickly. Victor needed to move, he had to get into the bedroom and lie down, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to continue standing at this rate, and the soft bed was preferable to collapsing on the kitchen floor. 

He took a deep breath, and as Yuuri continued to caress over his nipples teasingly slowly, Victor rushed across the kitchen and living room floor, hurrying into the bedroom and let the door fall shut behind him. Yuuri had moved over to pinching now, and Victor tangled in his shirt as he pulled it over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor in a haste before crawling into bed. 

“Yuuri mmmh,” he gasped as Yuuri’s fingers continued working over the nubs, the sensation heavenly. Had Yuuri been there, Victor was sure he would have grown impatient by now, hands having moved to Victor’s side so he could lean down to lick and suck over his nipples instead. That was not an option now, and Victor guessed that was the reason for the prolonged petting instead. 

He was growing straining hard in his pants, and Victor moved his hands down to slide his sweatpants and underwear down his hips, kicking them off impatiently. His cock was fully hard now, resting against his stomach once it sprung free. Victor wanted to touch it, to wrap his own hand around his erection and take pleasure in it, to give Yuuri pleasure in return. Still, it had been so long since they did this, and he knew Yuuri always loved when he got to take care of Victor, of making sure he was pleasured and blissed out. So, instead of falling for the temptation to wrap his hand around himself, Victor let one hand come up to cup his neck, as if he could be cupping Yuuri’s instead, tender and loving. 

Yuuri’s hands moved from his chest then, splayed wide and possessive, pressing down just slightly into his skin as he moved down. Victor whimpered, Yuuri’s name falling from his lips again. In his mind he could see Yuuri smirk, that devilish yet sweet thing that always drove Victor wild, made him wonder what on earth he had done to deserve such a gorgeous, breathtaking, lovely minx of a man being  _ his _ . Yuuri’s hands reached his hips, and suddenly the touches turned feather light instead of pressing and consuming. Victor gasped at the change, the soul touch of Yuuri’s fingertips so agonisingly sweet and loving, tender as they touched over Victor’s hips down towards his thighs, stopping to caress especially over the small scar on Victor’s right outer thigh. Emotions rushed up in Victor’s body, warmth wrapping around his heart. He took his other hand to press his fingers to his lips, a ghost of a kiss sent to his love. He could not believe Yuuri had him completely mapped out, knew exactly where every flaw and bump was. Yuuri would never call them that however, loving each and every one of the spots that held Victor’s insecurities. 

One of Yuuri’s hands left his legs, and an answering touch came to press against his own lips. Victor missed him so much, wanted to kiss him for real, but they had this - something so few shared, and in just a few days they would be reunited. Victor wouldn’t let Yuuri leave the bed for at least as long as they had been separated once they were. It was only fair after all. Yuuri’s other hand dug into his thigh, and Victor gasped, legs falling open as Yuuri’s touch left his lips. Victor kept his however, grounding him in the storm of Yuuri’s touch. His breaths were laboured, even though he was just laying there, enjoying the way Yuuri’s hands caressed over his inner thighs, down and then up, until they came up to Victor's groin. Yuuri stopped there, and Victor shifted, as if the movement would be able to move Yuuri’s hands to where he wanted them the most. Victor was achingly hard, flushed and leaking onto his stomach from Yuuri’s relentless care and teasing. God, Victor loved him. 

It was slow, Yuuri’s hand moving in from the juncture of hip and thigh, the other hand staying put, as if keeping Victor in place. Victor wouldn’t move for the world. “Yes, Yuuri, yes,” he gasped, and a deep moan pushed itself from his lips and between his fingers still resting there, when Yuuri finally,  _ finally _ wrapped his hand around the base of Victor’s cock. Victor’s hips buckled, but Yuuri’s hand stayed where it was, any tries to shift Yuuri’s touch fruitless. All Victor could do was lay back and feel, take what Yuuri gave him. He was so incredibly lucky. 

Yuuri started slowly, moving his hand up and down Victor’s shaft with a loose fist. Victor bit his lip as he whimpered, legs falling even more open as he let Yuuri guide their pleasure. He was sure Yuuri was enjoying this, thumb caressing over the head of their cocks, teasing the slit before moving down again. Victor moaned, eyes still closed as he let wave after wave of pleasure roll over him. Yuuri took his time, but his hand became firmer, pace increasing slowly to something more steady and rhythmical.

“Yuuri, fuck, fuck,” Victor whimpered. He was so close, so incredibly close. He imagined Yuuri above him, one hand resting beside his head, eyes watching with rapt attention as Victor’s cheeks undoubtedly became more and more stained, his lips wet and aching to be kissed. How Yuuri would look dazed in taking Victor apart, how he would love to see it, love to bring his orgasm out of him. Pleasure continued building, and Victor gripped tightly at both of his thighs, fingers sinking into the muscle. Yuuri’s pace increased even more by that, and it felt so good, to know Victor was affecting him too, that Yuuri felt him too. 

The orgasm rolled over him with deep pleasure, and Victor came hard all over his chest and up to his chin, panting hard as Yuuri’s name fell from his lips once more. He stayed perfectly still as his breathing calmed, Yuuri’s arms wrapping around his torso tightly through the soul touch. If Victor kept his eyes closed he could pretend Yuuri was there, holding him tightly, just like Victor wanted to. An idea struck, and instead of returning the embrace he cracked his eyes open, ignoring the feeling of disappointment of Yuuri not being there. 

His pants hadn't even been kicked off on the bed, and it was easy to retrieve his phone from the pocket, snapping a photo of his come covered upper body and sending it to his soulmate with a winking emoji. It only took a moment, and Victor smirked as his phone started ringing, the personalised ringtone for Yuuri filling the room.

“Hi love,” Victor said innocently, as if he hadn't just sent the love of his life a dirty photo. Yuuri chuckled, and Victor’s heart filled with warmth by the sound. 

“If you send me photos like that I’m going to have to take care of us both again,” Yuuri warned, but there was only warmth in his voice. Victor closed his eyes again as he smiled, starting to draw a heart over his own rapidly beating one. 

“You started it,” Victor reminded him, and Yuuri chuckled again. 

“Fair,” Yuuri agreed, and there was some shuffling, a hand placed over the heart Victor was drawing on both their chests. “I was feeling nostalgic, and I miss you.” 

“I miss you too,” Victor agreed with a deep sigh. Being apart sucked, and not the fun kind. “I’m really glad about this though. It’s been a long time.”

“It has,” Yuuri agreed. “I prefer to hear you though, see your face when you come.”

“Yeah I prefer that too,” Victor said with a breath, feeling heat pool in his gut again, his soft cock giving a twitch. There was no chance, Victor was far too wrung out and spent to go again so soon. Still, Yuuri had this effect on him though. “We’ll make up for it when you come home.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “I’ll ruin you properly,” he promised, that determined tone of his voice making Victor shiver. 

“Oh, you ruined me thoroughly now, love. I’m not sure I could handle being ruined even more,” Victor chuckled, a scratching outside of the door starling him out of his love bubble. “Oh, the dogs want in.”

“I miss them so much,” Yuuri whined. “You have to tell them I love them.”

“I will,” Victor promised honestly, as he shuffled off the bed, finding a cloth to wipe himself off with before heading for the door. At least Victor had them to keep him company. Yuuri was all alone in that dreadful hotel room next to the airport. “I’m sure they miss you too.”

“I miss all of you,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “I’ll be home soon.”

“I know you will,” Victor agreed as he opened and the dogs rushed in, a soft smile spreading on his lips. “Tell me about your day.”

“We spoke like three hours ago, not that much has happened,” Yuuri answered, but Victor could hear the smile in his voice. He loved him more than anything in the world. 

“Tell me anyway,” he asked, and Yuuri let out a soft sigh, lovely and sweet. Victor was going to kiss him so hard when he came home, and then never let him go anywhere without him again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find out how Victor and Yuuri met and got together in this verse - check out this   
> [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
